


The Wedding Planner

by blkkskknhed



Series: Propsal/Wedding Verse [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Humour, Kid!Fic, Love, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Some sexy times, Wedding, lol what am i doing, sexually frustrated parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkkskknhed/pseuds/blkkskknhed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to 'Five Times Erik Asked Charles To Marry Him'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>No, darling, I’m saying black tuxes or the wedding is off. I know you’re European but does everything have to be quite so ostentatious?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Planner

“Oh, _God_ , Erik! Right there, _right bloody there_.” Charles moans obscenely, one hand over his eyes as he lost himself in the sensations of Erik’s mouth and the wicked swirls of his tongue. 

The man nestled between Charles’ legs made a humming sound and Charles gasps loudly at the vibrations travelling down his cock. He bucks upwards, feeling his release beginning to pool deliciously in his stomach. 

“Darling, I think I’m-” Charles starts to warn breathlessly but he is silenced by the sound of another voice outside their bedroom door.

“Daddy? Papa?”

Both men freeze. Erik takes his mouth off Charles leaking member and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, a comically disappointed look on his face.

“Papa?” 

Both men turn to look at the door and Charles makes a squeaking sound as the door handle starts to move. He leaps up, managing to knee Erik as he does so. Erik grunts angrily and rolls over, desperately searching for their underwear. 

“One moment, Kurt.” Erik orders and his voice is utterly _wrecked_.

Kurt doesn’t pay any heed, however, and steps into the room just as Charles was closing his dressing gown. Erik was still fumbling about behind them, one of his legs getting stuck in his underwear as he rushes to cover himself.

“I said one moment, didn’t I?” Erik snaps but there is little heat to it.

Kurt rubs one eye sleepily, his dark curls falling across his forehead in a way that made him look positively angelic. He pads across the room, barefooted, and extends his arms lazily, indicating that he wanted Charles to pick him up. Charles bends down dutifully and lifts their son, marvelling at the soft scent of his skin.

“Did you have a bad dream?” He asks quietly, gently rocking him from side to side.

Kurt nods, a small pout on his lips.

“Can I sleep with you?”

Charles hears Erik’s sigh behind him. He turns around in order to face his _fiancée_ and offers him an apologetic smile. Erik crawls across the bed and takes Kurt from Charles’ arms.

“Is your night-light not helping?” he grumbles as Kurt wraps his arms around his neck.

Erik lowers himself back onto the bed with Kurt wrapped around him andCharles smiles as Kurt shakes his head, his eyes already beginning to droop. Erik meets his gaze with a pleading look.

_Tomorrow night, I promise._

Erik snorts.

“That’s what we’ve been saying for the last five years.”

 

.

 

“Kurt, if you don’t stop throwing yogurt at me I swear to _God_ , I’ll get Hank to shove his feet in your face every time you try and sleep!” Raven shrieks as she dodges yet another spoonful of the gloopy substance. 

Kurt just laughs delightedly, his bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he watched Raven storm about the kitchen angrily. Alex sighs and reaches across the table to take the pot away from the child. Kurt pouts and makes grabby hands but Alex is unrelenting.

“No way. She told you to stop.” He says reasonably before passing the yogurt to Sean who ate what was left on one spoon.

“Mean.” He says, pointing at Alex.

“Stupid.” Alex retorts, pointing right back at him.

“Idiot.” Erik snorts as he enters the room and slaps Alex in the back of the head.

Alex pulls a face as Kurt laughs happily. Erik winks at him before wrinkling his nose as he takes in the state of the kitchen. There was yogurt and frosted flakes _everywhere_. He looks at Angel questioningly who just shrugs.

“Yogurt was Kurt, frosted flakes were Charles.” She explains as she rinses her bowl.

Erik makes an exasperated sound as he steps over the cereal and yogurt. He pulls a plate out of the press and starts making his own breakfast. Raven was grumbling to his right, muttering death threats under her breath. Erik raises his eyebrows when he hears his own name being mentioned for the tenth time with Kurt coming a close second with seven different threats.

“You’re officially no longer Godmother.” Erik announces through a mouthful of toast.

“Suits me. I don’t want your demon child.” She declares with a flick of her hair.

“Don’t let Charles hearing you call him that.” Erik chuckles.

“Calling who what?” Charles asks mildly as he steps into the room, Pietra hanging from his neck like some kind of monkey. 

(Or gremlin, Raven thinks darkly.)

Kurt leaps from his chair and races over to Charles, barrelling into him. Charles bends down and lifts the child up as he tries to balance their daughter as well. Hank dutifully reaches up and pries her from around his neck. She grizzles a little at this but falls silent as she begins pushing her tiny hands through Hank’s soft, dark hair.

“Thank y-” 

“Daddy, Daddy, can we go play now? I ate my breakfast, Daddy. It’s all gone.” Kurt exclaims, cutting across Charles’ thanks.

Charles smiles as his son as he walks over to where Erik was standing. He takes a slice of toast from his plate and grins at him sweetly before shaking his head at Kurt.

“I have to a lecture today, darling. You know that.” He explains as he leans against the counter beside Erik, pressing himself against his side. 

Erik drapes an arm around Charles’ shoulders and places an open kiss on the tip of his ear before reaching across and ruffling Kurt’s hair.

“You have lessons today.” Erik reminds him as he squeals.

Kurt pulls a face and wriggles out of Charles’ arms, crawling down his legs like a lemur. Charles watches on in bemusement as he climbs the chair beside Hank and peers down at his younger sister curiously.

“Her eyes are still red.” He comments.

“That’s her mutation.” Charles explains before he downs the rest of his coffee. 

He glances at his watch and sighs, shooting Erik an apologetic look.

“I _know_ the house is a mess and I am so sorry, darling but could I possibly-”

“Leave us to clean up?” Erik snorts. “Sure.”

Charles is torn between relief and guilt as he pulls on his jacket and presses a kiss to the corner of Erik’s mouth.

 _Tonight_ , he promises.

Erik fixes him with a hungry look. 

_You better make good on that promise, Xavier, or the wedding is off_.

 

.

 

“Kurt! _Kurt!_ Get down from there before you hurt yourself!” Raven screams exasperatedly, squinting against the harsh winter sunlight as she stares up at the young boy scurrying along the ledge of the roof. 

Sean and Alex were laughing as they watch him go.

“Daddy said I could try my wings!” He calls back defiantly. 

“Yeah, from the top of the _slide_ not the roof!” Raven shrieks and she wonders where the _fuck_ is Erik when she needs him.

Angel sighs and undoes the back of her bra, allowing her wings to gently unfold and spread out behind her.

“Hey, Angel, you need to lose the bra too.” Alex demands as she begins to flutter up towards the top of the house.

She throws her hair over her shoulder and flips Alex the bird as she flies towards little Kurt. She is more than a little bit startles however when, what can only be described a Erik sized _bullet_ shoots past her and on to the roof top.

“Oh shit.” She breathes as she takes in the furious look on Erik’s face.

“What are you _doing_?” he yells viciously, picking up Kurt and tucking him under his arm.

Kurt lets out a small squeak of protest but says no more until Erik has them both safely on the ground. Erik places Kurt down gently and glares at his son angrily, his eyes narrowed and dangerous.

“Answer me.” He snarls and Angel pities the child.

But Kurt raises his chin defiantly, in a way that is just so _Charles_ and folds his arms across his chest petulantly.

“Daddy said I could try out my wings today.” He pouts.

“Did he also say that you could try them by throwing yourself to your death?” Erik barks.

Kurt gives Erik a withering look.

“I wouldn’t have died.”

“I thought you were intelligent.” Erik sighs, running a hand through his hair, clearly frazzled.

Raven snorts.

“Really? The kid gets his kicks out of throwing yogurt at people and laughing when he farts. He’s hardly genius material, Erik.”

Sean frowns.

“Hey. I laugh when I fart and I’m not stupid.”

No one bothers to comment. 

“You’re not to do that again, Kurt? Do you hear me? Daddy is going to be so upset when he hears about this.” Erik says quietly.

He straightens up and gives Kurt one more disappointed look before stalking back inside to care for Pietra. 

“Tough.” Alex whistles, reaching down and ruffling Kurt’s curls.

“He’s mad.” Kurt observes with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“He’s always fucking mad.” Angel says with a sigh.

Alex and Raven shoot her scandalized looks and she clamps a hand over her mouth.

“I meant flipping. He’s always so _flipping_ mad.”

 

.

 

Charles isn’t even in the door two seconds when Kurt comes racing towards him, tears in his eyes as he repeatedly tells him how _mean_ Papa is. Charles just has the time to snatch him up before Pietra crawls out of the living room, crying loudly and making grabby hands at Charles. He raises his eyebrows and sighs, jostling Kurt onto one hip in order to lift Pietra as well. Her wailing ceases only a little and the noise makes Kurt cry louder and pull at Charles’ cheeks, trying to turn his face towards him. 

“Oh my…” Charles breathes just as Raven storms out of the kitchen and runs up the stairs.

“I _hate_ you!” She screams and Hank comes hurtling out of the kitchen and tears up the stairs after her.

“Raven, just listen, I didn’t mean-”

“Hank, shut up!” Comes Alex’s roar from the living room as he and Sean try to watch their evening soaps.

Another door from somewhere in the house swings open and Angel stomps out, with Erik following close behind.

“What’s wrong with _lilac_?” he thunders as Angel shakes her head dramatically

“It will do _nothing_ for my skin tone! You’re only choosing lilac bridesmaid dresses because it will look good on Raven!” She snaps over shoulder before marching into the living room.

Charles exhales slowly and looks at Erik helplessly, both of their children still wailing obnoxiously.

“May I step outside and begin again?” he asks over their cries.

Erik walks over, his shoulder slumping in defeat as he pulls Pietra into his arms and begins jiggling her soothingly. Kurt quietens a little once he realizes that he has all of Charles’ attention and just allows himself to bed held as Charles rocks him gently.

“How was your day?” Erik murmurs quietly as Pietra’s wails subside.

“Wonderful.” Charles says brightly.

“What do _you_ think of lilac bridesmaid dresses?” Angel demands from the living room.

The soaps were obviously on a break if Alex and Sean were allowing her to speak. Charles shrugs, careful to keep his expression neutral. 

“Whatever Erik chooses is fine by me.”

“You hate lilac, don’t you?” Erik says through gritted teeth.

Charles winces and nods.

“I really, really do.”

 

.

 

They don’t have sex that night.

Charles is asleep before the children are and Erik spends most the night emailing the dressmaker explaining that they needed blush coloured dresses instead of lilac. She wasn’t happy and thought that the blush would ruin the white suits of the groomsmen. Erik was about to type back in his reply when he felt Charles slip into his mind.

_No one is wearing white._

Erik rolls his eyes.

_The groomsmen were supposed to but now Emma is thinking a nice powder blue?_

_No. Black or nothing._

Erik snorts at this and leans back in his chair.

_Are you suggesting they go naked?_

_No, darling, I’m saying black tuxes or the wedding is off. I know you’re European but does everything have to be quite so ostentatious?_

Erik growls at this and pushes Charles out of his mind roughly. He turns back to the screen of his laptop and looks at the samples of the powder blue tuxes longingly. The blue would _really_ set Charles eyes off nicely and compliment his own skin tone. He mournfully tells Emma that Charles refuses to have anything except a simple black tie affair. He then shuts down his laptop and makes his way upstairs to their bedroom. He isn’t surprised to see Charles snoring lightly, his slight frame curled around Erik’s pillow. He undresses silently and slips into the bed, curling onto his side and drifting into a deep, exhausted sleep.

 

.

 

“ _Oh_ , yes. That’s it.” Charles pants as Erik thrusts into him deeply.

It is six o’clock in the morning and they are both _exhausted_ but the children are still asleep and when Charles had woken with a rather painful erection he knew that something needed to be done.

“Like that?” Erik grunts, picking up the pace and deepening his thrusts.

“Just like that…oh….oh, my I have missed this.” Charles groans, his head dropping between his shoulders as he pants shallowly.

And it hasn’t been that long, not really. They had exchanged sloppy hand jobs in the shower last week. And obviously they had had sex since Kurt was born. Pietra wasn’t an immaculate conception or anything but Charles wished they got to do _this_ way more often.

“Emma wants to know what colour flowers you’d like.” Erik gasps breathlessly.

Charles glances over his shoulder at Erik and raises an eyebrow, pointedly. Erik gets the picture (and the mental nudge) and returns to focussing on the task at hand. And it’s wonderful, so deep and burning and Charles can feel his climax shuddering its way through his body when the bedroom door swings open.

“Oh, my God, Erik, the tablecloth samples are here and-”

Raven stops dead in her tracks, the fabric samples falling to the ground at her feet. She flushes furiously and backs out of the room, her eyes wide and staring. She slams the door behind her and Charles exhales loudly. He is mortified but he is also almost past the point of caring, so he rolls his hips back against his lovers urgently.

“Please, Erik, just-”

Charles shuts his mouth as he takes in Erik squinting at the cream swatches strewn across their floor longingly.

“ _Erik._ ” he growls and the man jerks his attention back to Charles.

He wraps his hand around Charles’ cock and pumps him almost mechanically, his eyes constantly glancing back towards the samples desperately. Charles climaxes silently and pushes himself away from Erik impatiently. 

“Go on. Go look at them.” He snaps as he drapes one of the sheets around his waist.

Erik doesn’t need to be told twice and leaps out of the bed and begins picking up each fabric delicately, as though they were spun from gold.

“Oh, Charles.” He groans as he rubs one against his cheek. “Aren’t they beautiful?”

And Charles wonders what his life has become, forced to compete against tablecloth samples for Erik’s attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I have no life. This is gonna be a four parter. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
